


Go Back to Sleep

by Rachello344



Series: KaiShin Kink Fic [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kaito, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Negotiated Kink, PWP, Somnophilia, Top Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  Shinichi has sex with Kaito while he's asleep.





	Go Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get better about writing beyond my comfort zone, so I decided to make a foray into writing kinks I'd never tried writing before. And well, I know the Discord server is thirsty as hell, so this one's for you guys. I don't know if I'm going to keep going like this, but I'm stretching my wings so to speak, so we'll see where it goes.
> 
> And I'm definitely not using this to procrastinate on other fic that I should definitely be working on. Definitely not.

Shinichi closed the door behind him, easing it shut with the smallest of clicks.  He ignored the slippers by the door, instead padding quietly into the apartment, undressing as he went.  He wanted to shower, but the noise was sure to wake Kaito.

In their bedroom, Shinichi dumped his clothes in the hamper, tugging on a pair of boxers before getting into bed.  His eyes caught on the clock on Kaito’s nightstand.  4:48 a.m.

And he’d promised he’d be home in time to have sex.  He groaned under his breath.  Kaito was going to be furious when he woke up.

Kaito shifted in bed, his hips lifting as he let out a little moan.  The sheets pooled around his waist, his bare chest exposed to the pre-dawn light.  Shinichi shifted his weight.  _Unless_.

He slid his hand over Kaito’s chest, just firm enough to not be ticklish, watching closely.  Kaito sighed, but otherwise didn’t stir.  Emboldened, Shinichi rubbed his thumb over Kaito’s nipple, rolling it under his finger until Kaito was shifting his hips again, his lips parting.

Shinichi pulled the sheets down and nudged his legs apart, settling between them.  Kaito was naked.  Shinichi let out a shaky breath, sliding his hands up his thighs before reaching for the lube he’d left on the nightstand.

Lube in hand, Shinichi hesitated.  Was this really okay?  They were dating, not to mention living together, but they’d never really talked about this before.  Kaito’s dick was half hard, and his chest was flushed.  Shinichi licked his lips.

“Shinichi,” Kaito moaned.  His head shot up, guilty, but Kaito was still asleep, shifting restlessly and parting his legs.  “Shinichi, come on,” he panted, bucking his hips.

“Fuck,” he breathed.  Kaito talked in his sleep all the time, but he’d never talked during a sex dream before.  This was new.

Shinichi lubed up his fingers, sliding them down behind Kaito’s balls, rubbing slowly, first at his perineum, and then lower.  He massaged gently, being more careful than he’d ever been before.  After what felt like hours, one of his fingers slid in.  Kaito shifted, but slept on.

Shinichi kept his pace measured and even, rubbing and pressing until he could slide in the second finger without resistance.  Concentrating on the almost hypnotic rhythm, he was surprised to find he had four fingers stretching Kaito open.  Shinichi bit off his own moan, pressing down on his own cock with his free hand.

He'd mostly been avoiding his prostate, but Kaito was still responding so beautifully, already fully hard.  Shinichi was almost tempted to suck him off like this, but more than anything, he wanted to get his dick in him.  Kaito was at his mercy, helpless beneath him.

He fumbled his cock out of his boxers, and lined himself up.  As soon as his fingers were out of the way, he slid inside, sinking in without any resistance.  He moaned under his breath as he bottomed out.  Kaito always opened so perfectly, but he was even looser than normal, pliant and limp with sleep.

Shinichi was _not_ going to last long.  The elegant fan of Kaito’s lashes over his cheeks, the panting breaths from his open mouth, the flush rising from his chest to his face.  Shinichi’s hips stuttered, jerking arrhythmically.

The motion disturbed Kaito’s rest.  His eyelashes fluttered before his eyes opened.  He moaned, still half asleep.  His eyes were dazed and unfocused; he licked his lips.

“Shinichi?”  His eyes fell shut on a particularly deep thrust.  “Wha—When,” he moaned, “Did I fall asleep while you were prepping me?” he finally managed.

Shinichi bent over him, sucking a mark into his throat, thumbing one of his nipples as he thrust in.  He was so close—so _fucking_ close to coming.  “You fell asleep waiting for me,” he explained, sliding his hand down Kaito’s chest to fist his cock.  “I didn’t want to break another promise.”  He gave another sharp thrust forward, biting down as Kaito cried out.  “That and you looked so tempting, naked and waiting for me to ravish you.”

“F-Fuck,” Kaito whined.  “That wasn’t an—an _invitation_.”

“No?”  Shinichi pulled out to the tip and frowned at Kaito.  “Should I stop, then?”

Kaito wrapped his legs around his hips, tugging him back in.  His back arched, and he moaned as Shinichi bottomed out.  “Don’t you dare,” he warned.  “Finish what you started, you bastard.”

Shinichi kissed him, fucking him harder and pumping his dick in time.  Kaito’s mouth fell open and the kiss turned sloppy.  His eyes were fluttering shut again as if he was on the verge of falling back asleep, despite the stimulation.

The thought of that finally pushed him over the edge.  He groaned, pressing their hips flush before renewing his focus on Kaito’s dick.  With a few more strokes, he came with a low whine, falling limp beneath him once more.  His eyes blinked slowly, the blinks coming slower and slower, until Shinichi realized he’d fallen asleep already.  His chest rose and fell evenly.

Shinichi lifted one arm, but it fell limply back to the mattress.  He shook his head in something approaching wonder before pulling out and tucking himself back into his boxers.  He looked over the mess on Kaito’s stomach and between his legs.  There was something particularly appealing about the way he looked.  Innocent in sleep, and yet so thoroughly debauched.

Shaking it off, Shinichi got up to wash his hands and brush his teeth.  He thought about cleaning Kaito while he was at it, but decided against it.  He liked the way he looked a little too much.  He yawned, returning to bed on his side.  He pulled the covers back over them both.

He fell asleep quickly.

When he woke up, Kaito was pressing inside him and coming with a low groan, filling him up with his come.  Shinichi moaned, still not sure whether or not he was dreaming as Kaito jacked him off.  He came quickly, and Kaito licked into his mouth, swallowing his noises.

“If that was supposed to be punishment,” Shinichi said, voice low and rough with sleep, “I’m afraid it’s not much of a deterrent.”

Kaito’s grin was wicked and pleased.  “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I hope you'll leave a comment! <3 Either way, thanks for reading. And thank you to Shizu for being my cheerleader. Without her encouragement, this would Not be leaving my desktop.


End file.
